thelegendsofverianfandomcom-20200213-history
Mericus Region
=Etymology and design concept= Etymology Mericus is derived from A'meri'ca. The Verian Islands, a part of the region, gets its name from the Latin word Veritas meaning "truth". Design concept The mainland portion of the region is loosely based off the western part of the United States with cities like Aurbridge and Brightveil being based on San Francisco and San Diego/Los Angeles respectively. =History= Mythological events According to mythology, Mericus was created when Izaryo's Tranquil Orb caused the Great tree to grow, bringing life to the land. Izaryo created two pokemon, Namidra the eagle and Nagiygg the serpent, to watch over the tree. Namidra made her home in the great tree's branches, ruling the skies over Mericus, while Nagiygg rules the land and slumbers at the tree's roots. Dated history Contemporary history ... =Cities, routes, and other locations= Demographics Cities and towns Native Villages There are three native villages still in existance, one on the islands and two on the mainland. Landmarks *Paleo Caverns: A vast network of ancient caverns within the mountains surrounding Cavera Town. *Ruin Museum: A museum located in the restored remnants of an ancient castle in Ruin Village. *Soul Henge: Mysterious stones, not unlike those in Kalos, surrounded by ancient graves. *Celestial Lake: A beautiful lake with a special rock formation located on the small island in the center. *Misty Woods: Dangerous forest shrouded in mist. The layout of the forest seems to change with each visit. *Copper Tower: A tall tower, and coincidental lightning rod, that bears a resemblance to those in Johto. *Sequoia's Lab: Professor Sequoia is the person most people in Mericus get their first pokemon from. *Amber's Lighthouse: Amber owned this lighthouse before her disappearance. Recently the light has returned. *Mt. Caldera: An almost dormant volcano which overshadows Cavera town. *Brine Swamp: A vast marsh north of Cavera town, it seems to be packed with bug pokemon. *Surfer's Cove: A small bay with typically awesome waves, named for the surfers who frequent it. *Aura Bridge: A golden bridge connecting the two halves of Aurbridge City. *Safari Zone: Here you can find various rare pokemon from around the world. *Lost Desert: A vast desert stretching from the mountains to Terramesa. *Dragon Canyon: A steep canyon which is the only place you can find full-grown Sailung. *Travent Vineyards: A large expanse of growing grapevines, there are some berry patches as well. *The Great Library: A vast store of information insluding mythes and legends from all over. *Energy Ranch: A ranch famous for its electric-type pokemon. They help supply power during shortages. *Mt. Tranquility: Twin to Mt. Serenity. *The Great Tree: The most famous tree in Kalos. It is said to be the very life of the region. *Mt. Origin: An ancient mountain that is said to be a doorway to another dimension. *Mt. Serenity: Twin to Mt. Tranquility. *Frost Peaks: Frigid and Icy mountains. Only the bravest adventures go there and it's closed during winter. =Geography= Climate =Competitions= Veritas Games Once a year, trainers and the like come from all over the world to compete. The Veritas Games test the bond between trainer and pokemon. Mericus League Gym leaders Elite Four and Champion